Delirium Tremens
by LVEB
Summary: WIP. En pause pour l'instant. Un Harry de treize ans, un rat paranoiaque, un chat psychopathe, un professeur de potions particulièrement énervé et un retourneur de temps pour couronner le tout ! Attention cocktail explosif !
1. Doubles et sabliers

_Histoire écrite pour passer le temps. Je ne promets rien pour les mises à jour parce que je tiens rarement mes promesses ! J'essaierai d'être plus régulière que d'habitude (maintenant que j'ai internet "at home" ça devrait être plus facile !)._

_Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien !_

_Histoire dédiée à Sac à Puce qui entretient depuis toujours une folle passion pour Severus Snape, à Mirliton dont l'excellente fic' la photocopieuse m'a convaincu de l'énorme potentiel comique du Maître des Potion et à tous les auteurs de "fic voyage dans le temps" que j'ai toujours eu un immense plaisir à lire_

_PS: Je ne possède rien, tout est à la sublimissime JKR que je remercie pour ses merveilleus livres qui m'ont accompagnés de l'âge de 12 ans à celui de 21 ans..._

CHAPITRE 1: DOUBLES ET SABLIERS

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un hurlement de rage retentit. C'était plus qu'un simple cri. C'était la colère de Merlin personnifiée, c'était le rugissement de la mer, c'était le beuglement du taureau qu'on castre, c'était la sirène des pompiers qui s'écoutait chanter, c'était... Affreux, horrible, insoutenable. C'était ... Snape...

-"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!"

C'était plus exactement un maître des potions hors de lui qui de sa voix douce et mélodieuse appelait son élève favori. Pour tout dire ça ressemblait beaucoup au chant nuptial de l'augurey. Une vraie sonate en do mineur.

Quand on parle de mineur... On en voit la cicatrice... Voici que débarque le Harry Potter qui répond au chant d'amour de son maître. Ici une minute de recueillement mes amis car vous êtes présentement en face d'une espèce en voix de disparition. En effet en raison de la recrudescence des prédateurs ( dont le plus virulent est le mangemort huppé), le Harry Potter ne compte plus qu'un seul exemplaire vivant dans le monde. Et cet exemplaire est justement en très grand danger. Parce que l'augurey Rogue raffole du Harry Potter en sauce. Et qu'aujourd'hui l'Augurey Rogue est en grand appétit...

Mais cher lecteur le timbre puissant et barytonnique du Snape en furie ne serait rien, si ne lui répondaient en contrepoint les accents suraigus et terrifiés d'un mustélidé en panique. De fait déboule dans le couloir un rat miteux poursuivi par un chat psychopathe lui même traqué par une brunette ébouriffée. La boule de poil fonce dans les noires robes du maître des potions, le félidé hystérique le suit, l'augurey Snape trébuche, tombe sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Mais-Qui-Si-Ca-Continue-Va-Bientôt-Mourir, la jeune fille freine désespérément dans une odeur de caoutchoucs brûlé, oscille, vacille tandis que sous la conjonction centrifuge du vent dans sa broussaille de cheveux, un pendentif doré glisse de son cou, et voltige pour s'abattre sur les protagonistes. Bruit de verre brisé, sable et poussière. Le sol se met à tourner et bientôt rat, chat, augurey et Harry Potter sont emportés on ne sait où, sous les yeux terrifiés de Miss Broussaille.

-"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!"

L'infâme cri retentit à nouveau. Toujours aussi musical. Peut-être plus, notre gracieux Maître des Potions sentant désormais une magnifique bosse lui pousser sur le crâne. Sa rage décuplée, l'homme noir des cachots fonce sur Celui-Qui-De-Toute-Façon-Est-Responsable-De-Tous-Les-Malheurs-Du-Monde-Y-Compris-De-Sa-Bosse, et se met à le secouer, tel un saule Cogneur de très mauvaise humeur, en lui hurlant toutes sortes de noms d'oiseau que le rating m'interdit de répéter ici.

Derrière ses lunettes les yeux noisettes de Potter brillaient d'incompréhension. Snape s'arrêta brutalement. Les yeux noisettes ? depuis quand Potter avait il les yeux noisettes ? N'était-il pas censé avoir les "magnifiques yeux émeraudes de sa mère" comme il l'avait lu dans Sorcière Hebdo récemment ? Il lâcha sa proie, tout comme vous cher lecteur qui lâchez votre souris, en découvrant que l'abominable habitant du sous-sol poudlardien lit un magazine féminin. A dire vrai, il lit surtout la rubrique potion. Mais il lui arrive aussi de s'attarder sur les articles... Voire sur le courrier du coeur... Histoire de voir si quelqu'un à répondu à son annonce (beau ténébreux, la quarantaine cherche âme soeur aimant les potions, les tatouages, et l'obscurité). Mais revenons à nos dragons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire étalage des déboires amoureux de Severus Snape aussi lamentables soient-ils. Donc Snape lâcha Potter qui resta immobile, sous le choc. Et puis soudain qui se mit à parler.

-"Non mais ça va pas la tête !"

Le coeur de Snape manqua un battement. Depuis quand Potter avait-il mué ? Hier encore, confortablement installé dans le seul fauteuil vert de la salle des professeurs, il faisait remarquer à Mc Gonagall avec un brin de malveillance la voix de fausset de son protégé (le fait qu'elle avait rétorqué qu'il avait exactement la même lorsque lui aussi avait treize ans était évidemment totalement hors de propos, bien sûr...)

-"Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?"

Cette voix grave... Nom d'une gargouille volante, on ne mue pas en cinq minutes, il était particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir ! On ne prend pas dix centimètres non plus, constata-t-il, horrifié, en détaillant Potter du regard.

-" Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?"

Les derniers neurones en état de marche de ce cher Severus effectuèrent un saut périlleux arrière avant de s'étaler lamentablement sur les molles parois de son cortex cérébral. Surtout on n'oubliait pas l'horrible, l'infâme, l'odieux, l'exécrable maître des potions. Particulièrement quand on s'appellait potter et qu'on était le fils de... Merlin ! James potter ? Comment diable ?... Et soudain la vérité lui tomba dessus avec toute la force d'un chaudron en fonte massive lancé du dernier étage de la Tour d'Astronomie. Est ce que ce n'était pas cette idiote de Granger qu'il avait vu dans la couloir? Granger qui avait manqué de les percuter? Granger et son... Snape avala péniblement... Retourneur de Temps ?

-"Vous allez répondre ?"

Les yeux écarquillé d'horreur Snape contemplait le garçon qui s'agitait devant lui. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son front. Pas de cicatrice. Le Maître des potions se trouvait devant Potter senior. Et tout d'un coup il fut pris d'une subite envie de pleurer.


	2. Où tout converge vers le bureau d

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre... Pas trop de Snape ici et pas mal de Harry ! Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers !_

_PS: pour ceux qui se demandaient... Harry a treize ans. Il est donc en troisième année. Avec tout ce que cela implique. Des éléments postérieurs au tome 3 seront pris en compte, mais pour l'instant Harry n'est au de rien ou presque. _

CHAPITRE 2: où tout converge vers le bureau directorial

-"POTTER!"

Harry Potter écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cinq minutes auparavant il se trouvait face à un Snape en furie et voilà que maintenant il se faisait alpaguer par une McGonagall hystérique. "Où était donc passé le Vil Graisseux des Cachots ?", s'interrogea le survivant avec angoisse. "Et d'où sortait la vieille chouette ?"

-"POTTER , je vous parle"

Harry soupira. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient donc tous après lui aujourd'hui ? Il se reprit et rectifia légèrement sa pensée . D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'ils avaient donc tous contre lui en général ? Les mages noirs maléfiques, les tueurs en série psychopathes, les profs mal-lunés… Tous, tous, tous ils voulaient sa peau ! Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Mais- Qui-Commençait-A-Trouver-Ca-Vraiment-Stressant, frissonna, se sentant brusquement épuisé.

-"Oui professeur...", articula-t-il avec résignation

S'il avait su il n'aurait rien dit… Laisser parler… Enfin laisser hurler Mc Go, c'était comme ouvrir les vannes d'un barrage.Vous étiez rapidement emporté par une vague (ou plutôt un tsunami ) de récriminations furieuses. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle…

Les joues rouges de rage, Mc Gonagall entama une diatribe enflammée.

-"COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ?"

Il y eut un long silence menaçant qui permit à Harry de mesurer tout l'inconfort de sa situation. Se faire incendier par une directrice de maison à l'irascible écossais valait au moins 4, 5 sur son échelle de Richter personnelle. Le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi, faisait tout de suite monter le chiffre à 5, ce qui était déjà un beau score, vu qu'une petite entrevue avec le Grand Méchant Voldy ne valait que sept selon Harry. Non vraiment aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée...

-" VOTRE COMPORTEMENT EST INQUALIFIABLE"

Harry hocha consciencieusement la tête . Peut-être que s'il allait dans le sens de la vieille chouette, celle-ci se calmerait... n'est ce pas ?

-"JAMAIS, JAMAIS JE N'AI EU UN GRYFFONDOR QUI M'AI CAUSE AUTANT D'ENNUIS

Harry sentit une bouffée d'indignation l'envahir. Comme s'il le faisait exprès ! Généralement c'était les ennuis qui venaient le chercher. Les ennuis ont l'instinct de l'hirondelle en pleine migration. Ils trouvent toujours ce qu'ils cherchent. Où dans le cas de Potter-The-Survivor, celui qu'ils cherchent. Et Harry était la terre Promise des ennuis, leur Afrique personnelle où émigrer régulièrement. Aussi sûrement qu'une boussole indique le Nord, ceux-ci se dirigeaient droit vers lui avec toute l'élégance d'un missile nucléaire soviétique. D'un missile nucléaire soviétique à tête chercheuse qui plus est… Pourtant… Harry repassa les dernières semaines dans sa tête… Rien… pour une fois il n'avait rien fait !

-"A VOTRE AGE VOUS COMPORTER COMME…COMME… UN ENFANT PUERIL ET GÂTE !"

A moins que... Est ce que le professeur Lupin avait parlé à Mc Gonagall de la carte du Maraudeur ? Harry se pétrifia , l'angoisse le taraudant. Ca ne pouvait être que cela ! Il allait se faire assassiner sur place. Il se retint de suggérer à MacGonagall de s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente, derrière Voldemort et Sirius Black. Et peut-être derrière Snape... Au moins ça lui laisserait quelques jours de répit avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

-" QU'AVEZ VOUS A REPONDRE, MR POTTER ..."

-" Je... Je... Heu.. suis... Heu..."

Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Un nouvel ennui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre la déflagration . Dans trente seconde Mc Go allait le mettre en charpie, et il doutait que même Dumbledore ne soit assez malin pour recoller les morceaux ensemble. Le Garçon-Qui-Aurait-Bien-Voulu-Mourir-En-Paix avala péniblement, tentant de chasser l'image fort déplaisante, du Directeur de Poudlard, armé d'une petite cuillère, rassemblant précautionneusement dans un sac poubelle des bouts de Harry et s'exclamant avec frustration quelque chose comme: "J'ai les deux yeux et le nez mais vous n'auriez pas vu la cicatrice ?"

Harry observa Mc Gonagal plisser les yeux. Etait il à ce point pitoyable ?

-" Mr Potter... Qu'avez vous fait à vos yeux ?", articula lentement le professeur de Métamorphose sur un ton qui rappelait vaguement le doux sifflement du chaudron qui va exploser en pleine classe de potion.

Ses yeux ? Mais il n'avait pas touché à ses yeux...

-"Et votre taille ! Vous avez rétréci ma parole !", reprit Mc Go en haussant imperceptiblement la voix. Non seulement un chaudron allait exploser, mais ce chaudron devait appartenir à Neville Longdubat...

-" Je...", tenta de répondre Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Mais-Qui-Commençait-A-Croire-Que-Ca-N'allait-Pas-Durer...

-"Et votre voix ! POTTER, NE ME DITES PAS QUE EN PLUS VOUS AVEZ PRIS DU POLYNECTAR ?!" Le chaudron de Neville était en plus juste devant le nez d'un Maître des potions très énervé...

Harry commença à paniquer sérieusement! Il tâta fébrilement son visage mais ne découvrit rien de changé.

-" Mais non professeur, je..."

-"Potter vous pouvez raconter vos âneries à tout le monde mais pas à moi ! AVEZ VOUS PRIS DU POLYNECTAR OUI OU NON?"

Ignorant les signaux désespérés de sa conscience qui lui enjoignait plus ou moins poliment de se "la fermer pour une fois dans sa vie", le malheureux répondit d'un ton désemparé:

-" Bah, oui l'année dernière mais..."

Tel le fier lion qui était l'emblème de sa maison, la Directrice des Gryffondors rugit:

-" C'EST LA GOUTTE D'ANTIDOTE QUI FAIT DEBORDER LE CHAUDRON ! POTTER ! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR IMMEDIATEMENT! "

Et s'emparant du bras du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Mais-Qui-Commençait-Sérieusement-A-Le-Regretter, elle entreprit de le traîner de gré ou de force chez Dumbledore.

* * *

Chez Dumbledore. Là était le salut !, songea Snape, hagard. Il avait laissé Potter senior en plan. Et s'était rué au hasard du premier couloir qu'il avait rencontré. Le vieux fou aurait sûrement une solution. Il avait toujours une solution. Et un bonbon au citron. Severus promit que si le directeur le sortait de ce cauchemar il lui offrirait une caisse entière de bonbons au citrons... Premier prix évidemment. Ce n'était pas qu'il était près de ses mornilles, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

* * *

Le rat n'en revenait pas. Il avait semé le chat roux et dingue ! Il n'avait plus l'habitude de courir ainsi. Une autre journée à ce train là et il ne donnerait pas cher de ses moustaches. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir pour reprendre son souffle.Un armure bien polie lui faisait face. Il considéra un instant son reflet. Merlin, qu'il était miteux ces temps-ci!... Où étaient les agrébles rondeurs d'antan ? Et la fourrure soyeuse d' autrefois ? Et d'où venaient toutes ces tâches de crasse ? Ne pouvant surmonter une telle vue plus longtemps, il commença à nettoyer soigneusement son pelage. Le rat soupira. Il perdait des poils ces temps-ci. La faute au chat psychopathe... et la faute à Black... Si ce fichu clébard ne s'était pas échappé d'Azkaban, il aurait pu passer une fin de vie tranquille! Peter Pettigrew, car cher lecteur c'était lui, savourait ce repos mérité quand une voix bien connue lui glaça le sang. 

-"Oh regarde le rat !"

Et avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de penser le tiers du quart de la moitié du huitième du mot fuite il se trouva emprisonné dans deux mains humaines.

-"Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressembla à Peter ?"

-" Ouais... Mais il a un doigt en moins... Et il est à moitié pelé...", articula une autre voix tout aussi connue mais encore plus terrifiante.

Le rat se débattit de toutes ses forces sentant sa dernière heure venir à grands pas. Bientôt la Mort Aux Rats arriveraient avec sa robe noire, sa faux et ... Ne parvenant pas à s'enfuir, Peter ferma les yeux, terrorisé.

-"On devrait lui montrer. Ca serait marrant !"

Le mustélidé rouvrit les yeux. Montrer quoi à qui ?

-" Ouais... On pourrait l'appeler Wormtail junior !"

Deux rires éclatèrent. Deux rires... jeunes... Peter jeta un oeil à travers les doigts de Lupin. Et ce qu'il vit manqua de lui causer un infarctus. C'était bien Sirius qui se tenait devant lui. Mais un Sirius particulièrement juvénile. Si juvénile qu'on pouvait distinguer comme un bouton d'acné du côté gauche son front…Renonçant à comprendre, la peur au ventre, Peter se tassa tout au fond des mains du loup-garou. A dire vrai, il préférait encore le chat dingue.

* * *

James Potter courait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il y avait un maniaque qui rôdait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Un maniaque en robe noire et aux yeux fous. Un maniaque qui connassait son nom, qui l'avait insulté et qui pour un peu l'aurait frappé. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Dumbledore de toute urgence. Laisser un type pareil traîner dans l'école c'était de la folie pure ! 

-" Veracrasse confit !", hurla-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'auguste escalier du non moins auguste bureau directorial.

Pour une fois qu'il connaissait le mot de passe du bureau du directeur... et sans prendre le temps de s'interroger sur les goûts douteux de Dumbledore en matière de confiserie , il se mit à monter les marches quatre à quatre.


	3. Où les ennuis les vrais! commencent !

CHAPITRE 3: Où les ennuis (les vrais !) commencent

_Dans le Bureau directorial et très exactement en face du bureau directorial. C'est à dire : dans la pièce appelée bureau directorial parce que le directeur y passe ses journées à manger des sucreries... heu... pardon... à travailler... juste en face de la table du XIIe siècle de facture gobeline appelée bureau directorial parce que Directeur y range son stock secret de bonbons au citron... heu... pardon... ses grimoires précieux contenant tous les mystères de l'école. Vous me suivez ? _

-"Regardez, Albus, ce qu'il a encore fait"

La voix de Mc Gonagall devenait légèrement hystérique. D'un doigt accusateur elle désignait un Harry abasourdi. Le Directeur,lui, regardait pensivement le prétendu coupable qui n'en menait pas large.

-" Il a traumatisé les elfes de maison. Il a changé leurs torchons en.. combinaison de magico-ski , Albus…"

Harry leva la tête outré. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de pareil. Il s'apprêtait à protester bruyamment, mais un instinct primal de survie hérité de ses confrontations avec Dudley-La-Baleine et Voldy-Le-Siphonné, lui fit ravaler ses récriminations. La vieille chouette n'était pas en état d'être stoppée…

-" Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ensuite, hein, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?"Le doigt accusateur de MacGonagall tremblait légèrement en désignant Harry. Comme Dumbledore restait silencieux, elle reprit d'une voix suraiguë

-"Il a pris du Polynectar, Albus, du Polynectar !"

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils tout en se tripotant la barbiche.

-"Hhhmmmmm... du polynectar ? Vous croyez vraiment Minerva..."

-"Mais...", haleta McGonagall

-"Le Polynectar effectue un changement radical et rapide... Et Mr Potter ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé. Excepté la voix la taille et les yeux... Que penseriez-vous de l'hypothèse d'une potion de ratatinage ratée ?

Le professeur de métamorphose se mordit la lèvre

-"Ca me semble plausible", répondit elle au bout d'un instant de réflexion, "Même plus que plausible... Albus vous êtes...

-" Un génie, Minerva ?"

Le directeur eut un large sourire et désigna un plateau emplit de petites boules jaunes et poisseuses

-"Je sais... Au fait que diriez vous d'un bonbon au citron ?"

Avec un rictus crispé McGonagall tendit la main vers le dit plateau et... la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Harry et les deux professeurs.

_Devant le passage secret dudit bureau directorial, juste en face de la gargouille de pierre_

-"Bonbon au citron ! Gelée de sangsue ! Fizwizbiz ! Plume en sucre ! Nid de cafard !"

Désepéré Severus essayait tout les mots de passe possible et imaginable. Il fallait qu'il parle au Grand Citronné du cervelet ! Sinon il était cuit, kaputt, fini. Exit plus de Severus. Perdu à jamais dans les méandres du temps.

La gargouille le regardait avec intérêt. Plutôt pas mal l'homme en noir ! Et quel nez ! Crochu comme le sien ! Elle pouvait peut-être l'aider un peu, non ? Après tout qui se ressemble s'assemble...

-"Si j'étais vous je continuerais dans ce registre..."

Severus releva la tête, reprenant espoir.

-"Sucette au sang... Pattes de lutin en gelée..."

-" C'est plutôt confit si vous voulez mon avis"

La gargouille le regardait d'un air compatissant. Severus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui était répugnant et confit ?

-"Veracrasse confit ?"

Et la gargouille bascula sur elle même. Snape se rua dans l'escalier. Albus était irrécupérable... Quelque soit l'époque...

_Couloir Est du troisième étage sous le tableau de Gwenoline la fantasque_

"-"Minou, minou, minou"

Accroupie à un bout du couloir la rousse Lily Evans tendait la main à un chat aussi roux qu'elle.

-" Allez viens, mon chaton... Je ne vais pas te manger !", gâtifia la jeune sorcière.

Pattenrond de son côté était perplexe. Tout en poursuivant Le-Rat-Qui-Ne-Sent-Pas-Le-Rat il avait perdu son deux pattes. Et son château. Parce que si tout ressemblait à ce qu'il connaissait rien n'était pareil. Ou plus exactement, rien n'avait la même odeur. Comme si les Deux-pattes qui habitaient là étaient tous différents de ceux qu'il connaissait. Quelque chose lui disait de rester sur ses gardes. Mais il avait faim, il était fatigué... Et le deux-pattes aux cheveux longs là bas avait l'air gentil. Vraiment gentil. peut-être qu'il lui donnerait quelque chose de bon à goûter ? Alors Pattenrond trottina vers Lily et lui sauta dans les bras.

-" c'est un gentil minou ça !", murmura la jeune sorcière, ses mèches rousses se mélangeant aux poils fauves , "Allez viens on va dans ma salle commune, je dois avoir quelque chose à manger pour toi !"

Pattenrond ronronna d'aise. Ce deux-patte était vraiment très bien dressée !

_Bureau Directorial : encore et toujours_

Le coeur de James Potter manqua un battement. Devant lui se tenaient Mc Go, Dumby et un gnome de deuxième ou de troisième année qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Fasciné, il s'approcha de sa réplique miniature. Le schtroumpf semblait tout aussi choqué et lançaient des regards désespérés à Dumbledore. James leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son directeur. ne cherchez pas comment il faisait, c'était ainsi. Le jeune Potter avait un sourcil très expressif. Un seul. Mais qui disait beaucoup de choses ! Dumbledore perplexe s'apprêtait à s'emparer du glucose nécessaire à sa réflexion sur le cas épineux du "Double-Potter-Dans-Votre-Bureau-Alors-Qu'il-N'y-En-A-Qu'un-Seul-Dans-Votre-Ecole", lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en grand fracas.

Un énergumène hystérisant déboula dans la pièce à grand renfort de robes noirâtres et de cheveux sales. Il se précipita sur le directeur

-"Albus.."

Il stoppa net

Severus retint un gémissement d'horreur. Potter père et potter fils se dressaient devant lui. Vision abominable, que seul le plus aguerri des mangemorts aurait pu supporter. Mais Severus en avait vue d'autres

-" Professeur Snape ?", couina une petite voix terrifiée

Par les cornes de la manticore encornimatibulée ! Potter le jeune avait parlé. potter le jeune avait prononcé son nom ! Si Severus avait un jour cru que les gryffondors avait de la cervelle, ses espoirs seraient aujourd'hui réduit à néant. Heureusement il n'avait jamais prêté foi à des allégations si manifestement ridicules ! granger était peut-être l'exception qui confirmait la règle... Une idée concernant la nécessité primitive de faire taire Potter, l'Avorton-Qui-Franchement-N'aurait-Jamais-Dû-Survivre traversa en éclair le cerveau Snapien

-" Vous la ferme !"

-"Vous lui parlez pas comme ça espèce de malade !"

La mâle voix de Celui-Qui-N'aurait-Jamais-Dû-Se-Reproduire, Potter l'ancêtre, retentit dans la pièce.

"Est ce que le mioche balafré avait déjà vendu la mèche ou était-ce la voix du sang qui se faisait entendre?", se demanda sinistrement le maître des potions

-"Potter dehors", hurla Severus

Et a sa grande horreur il vit la terreur du Seigneur des ténèbres se carapater à toutes jambes, tandis que la némésis de ses jeunes années restait là impassible sans bouger.

Il rattrapa le gosse par un pan de sa robe

-"Pas vous, tête de troll ! l'autre ! Potter quoi !"

Le regard de Potter fils se vida et Snape constata une étrange ressemblance avec le jeune Longbottom. En désespoir de cause, il agrippa Celui-Dont-Tout-Avait-Survécu-Sauf-Les-Neurones par la manche de sa robe et poussa violemment son paternel vers la sortie.

Evidemment potter-père se mit à pousser des cris d'orfraie bientôt relayé par les hululement de Mc Gonagall.Et lorsque Snape lança un vigoureux contre-ut destiné à protester contre tant de haine, je peux vous dire cher lecteur que la symphonie fut complète

-"SILENCE!"

Tonna soudain une voix de stentor.

Dumbledore s'était levé, majestueux, dans sa robe fuschia pailletée de comètes lumineuses et mouvantes. Tout se tut. L'auguste directeur de Poudlard allongea une main menaçante. Severus rentra les épaules, tandis que Potter l'aîné tentait de se dissimuler derrière son alter ego miniature. A cet instant une remarque particulièrement acerbe traversa l'esprit de notre serpentardien Potion's Master à propos du légendaire courage de Gryffondor.

La main de Dumbledore restait en suspens. le calme devenait inhumain et même Mc Gonagall se faisait toute petite en attendant la prévisible explosion. puis sondain, tel le hardi faucon plongeant sur sa proie; l'organe préhensile directorial, plongea dans le plateau de bonbons aux citron et ramena une boule jaune et poisseuse en direction de l'orifice buccal du maître de Poudlard. Et Dumbledore se mit à sucoter pensivement sa friandise. Severus retint une grimace de dégoût. Puis d'un ton paisible Dumbledore

déclara.

-"James et vous Minerva, allez m'attendre à l'extérieur du bureau s'il vous plait..."


End file.
